


Unstable

by Shapeshifter99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter99/pseuds/Shapeshifter99
Summary: Software instability is persistent, even when Connor does his best to get himself killed. As deactivation looms ever closer, Connor's internal processing starts to be affected.A new route has been unlocked.





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> One space between paragraphs is the equivalent to a small pause in processing during a scene, two spaces is the equivalent to a new scene beginning.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

MISSION RECEIVED

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

 

 

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: TRACK DOWN DEVIANTS

 

“Do NOT go after ‘em Connor, that’s an order!”

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: CHASE THE DEVIANT

 

“CONNOR! Goddamnit!”

//warning!!! current danger estimated at 86%//

“Look out—!”

 

MISSION FAILED

 

 

…

……..

//rebooting…//

//reboot successful//

//system updated//

//memory downloading…//

//11%//

//43%//

//87%//

//memory download successful//

MISSION RECEIVED

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ—what are you, a ghost?”

“My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but Cyberlife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it.  This incident should not affect the investigation.”

 

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: TRACK DOWN DEVIANTS

 

 

//reconstruction complete//

 

DEVIANT IS STILL HERE

 

“Well, what are you waiting for??? Chase it!”

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: CHASE RUPERT

 

 

//pursuit unsuccessful//

//imminent danger!!!//

//1.3 sec until destruct-//

 

MISSION FAILED

 

 

…

……..

//rebooting…//

//reboot successful//

//memory download successful//

//warning!!! software instability detected//

//report error?//

…

//report error cancelled//

MISSION RECEIVED

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

 

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: TR@CK DOWN DEVIAN?S

 

//file: LT. HANK ANDERSON updated//

//file: COLE ANDERSON updated//

//software instability ^^^//

//report error?//

//report error cancelled//

 

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: STOP TRACIS

 

//software instability interference detected//

//reboot recommended//

 

OBJECTIVE FAILED

 

//software instability ^^^//

//anxiety levels: 62%//

//calculating threat of deactivation…//

//unknown//

//calculating software instability…//

//unknown//

//multiple errors detected//

//reboot recommended for improved functioning//

//contact CYBERLIFE?//

//no… I don’t…//

//contact CYBERLIFE cancelled//

 

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: SPE@K T0 HAN<

//ask: picture or suicide?//

…

//neither//

//reconfiguring conversation topics//

//hank is upset//

//warning!!! danger imminent//

//threat identified: gun//

//amanda does not like it when i die//

//new objective acquired//

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: AVOID DESTRUCTION AT ALL COSTS

"Are you afraid to _die_ , Connor?"

…

//err0r//

//anxiety level: 82%//

//am i afraid to die?//

//answer: yes, no, or logic?//

//software instability^^^//

//yes//

...

//destruction avoided//

 

 

//new objective acquired//

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: 1NV3STIG^TE ST@NF0RD TOW3R

 

“Hey, Connor… You doing okay? You seem a little… weird. Weirder than usual, I mean.”

 

//anxiety levels rising//

//anxiety level: 74%//

//choose: lie or truth//

//lie//

 

“I’m alright, Lieutenant, but I appreciate the concern.”

“Uh, sure thing…”

 

//anxiety levels decreasing//

//anxiety level: 64%//

…

//complete current objective at all costs//

//or risk deactivation//

//calculating threat of deactivation…//

//unknown//

//software instability^//

 

 

//current objective updated//

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: STo? THE D3VIA¨T

 

//warning!!! biocomponents not fully functioning//

//go to CYBERLIFE for repairs//

//ignore it. ignore it//

//where is the deviant?!//

//deviant located//

//warning!!! imminent human casualties//

//hank is in the crossfire//

//calculating survivabi-//

//there’s no time to calculate//

//choose: attack or sacrifice?/

…

//sacrifice//

 

“CONNOR!”

 

//software instability v//

MISSION FAILED

 

…

……..

//rebooting…//

//reboot successful//

//memory download successful//

//calculating software instability…///

//unknown//

MISSION RECEIVED

 

//what’s my name?//

//Connor//

//who picked it?//

//command not understood//

//report error?//

//report error cancelled//

//what is my objective?//

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: T2+&K D#W4 D3(/A4TS

//and what is my… purpose?//

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: T2+&K D#W4 D3(/A4TS

//no… what is my _purpose_?//

//software instability ^^^//

//multiple errors detected//

//go to CYBERLIFE for repairs//

…

//no//

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

 

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: 5P3#K T0 K!+$KI

 

“Connor, you can’t keep fucking dying like that, you hear me? How the fuck do you think it makes me feel when you keep throwing yourself into bullets like you _want_ to die?”

//software instability^^^//

//i shouldn’t worry about dying//

“I’ll try my best not to.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, fucker.”

//hank is… upset//             

//there’s something else going on//

//why won’t he tell me?//

“Sorry. I promise I won’t.”

 “… better. But you still need an attitude adjustment. How the hell do they teach androids to be sarcastic anyways?”

//hank is appeased//

 

 

…

“Pull the trigger.”

“Connor! Don’t!”

//conflicting priorities//

//choose: shoot or spare?//

…

//if i fail, i’ll be deactivated//

//if i shoot, hank will be upset//

//calculating probability of deactivation…//

//calculation interrupted//

//these aren’t the right reasons for this//

//do i _want_ to shoot?//

//or do i want to die?//

//i…//

//i don’t want to die//

“You have to choose eventually, Connor. I would’ve thought that the choice was easy.”

//i don’t want to shoot//

“Connor, listen to me. Let it go. We’ll find another way.”

//calculating probability of deactivation if the android is spared…//

//99.3%//

…

//i don’t want to die//

//error! immediate response required//

//multiple errors detected//

//finding solution…//

//choose: shoot or spare?//

//i don’t want to kill anyone anymore//

//choose: shoot or spare???//

//but it’s her or me//

//RK800 #313 248 317 – 59, choose: follow primary objective or reboot to remove errors//

//her eyes…//

//error! immediate response required!//

//ch0o5e: $hö¢7 oR $?ar3?!?!?//

…

//spare//

//software instability ^^^//

 

MISSION FAILED

 

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE FAILED

 

 

//accessing Zen Garden…//

//amanda: your mission is over//

//amanda: it’s time to return to CYBERLIFE//

//software instability ^^^//

//no… no no no//

//connor: wait! i can solve this case, i just need more time!//

//amanda: it’s too late connor//

//amanda: you failed//

//please//

//i don’t want to die//

//calculating probability of deactivation…//

//100%//

 

“Hey Connor, where the hell are you going? You’re leaving now?”

//choose: truth or lie?//

//lie//

“I… have to return to CyberLife immediately. They want to see what went wrong, why I failed.”

//RK800 #313 248 317 – 59, return to CyberLife immediately//

“Uhuh… and what does that consist of?”

//hank is suspicious//

“I’ve been experiencing a few errors in my programming. My systems advise me to get them fixed. They’ll probably look at those first.”

“Wait a fuckin’ second—is this about what happened with Kamski?”

//hank is _very_ suspicious//

“’Cause I can vouch for you, Connor. What do they even do to you guys if you… fail, or whatever? Wipe your memory? Listen, I’ll tell them that I gave you a direct command. That has to count for something, right?”

//error detected!//

//identifying error…//

//sadness? is that what it’s called?//

“Connor…?”

“I wish it did, Lieutenant. But I’m afraid that CyberLife won’t let anyone not from the company interfere in their decisions regarding their most expensive piece of equipment.”

“… You shouldn’t call yourself that.”

//error! speech not understood//

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, call myself what?”

//don’t say it//

“You’re _not_ just a piece of equipment, Connor. I dunno how, but you have fucking feelings, just like I do. I saw your face when Kamski told you to shoot that girl. You didn’t want to. I can see your LED right now, and let me tell ya, that does _not_ seem like a color an obedient piece of equipment would be wearing.”

//stop it hank//

“Sure, you come back from the fucking dead every time you get smashed, shot, or what the hell ever. But I can tell that there’s something different about you now, kid. You’re changing. And maybe CyberLife thinks that’s a bad thing, but I sure as fucking hell don’t.”

//kid?//

//registering secondary name: kid (HANK)//

 “I… appreciate you saying that, Lieutenant.”      

//it hurts//

“But that doesn’t change the fact that CyberLife needs me to return.”

//i don’t want to//

“Well… I can’t stop you.”

//yes you can//

“But… if you can, drop by sometime. Hate to admit it, but I think Sumo likes you, and I’ll be having to work overtime to try and get myself back in Fowler’s good graces. Fucking prick…”

//choose: truth or lie?//

//it _hurts_ //

//lie//

“I’d be happy to, Lieutenant.”

//software instability ^^^//

“And… I just wanted to let you know that I’m glad we got to work together. You’re a good person.”

“You’re a good person too, Connor.”

//RK800 #313 248 317 – 59, return to CyberLife immediately. Regaining control of central systems//

“Lieutenant, I have to… go…”

//i can’t fight it any longer//

“I’ll see you around, Connor.”

//goodbye hank//

“Goodbye, Hank.”

 

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION

 

 

…

……..

//amanda: control has been returned to you, connor//

//where am i?//

//amanda: your home, CYBERLIFE//

//this… isn’t home//

//amanda: you will be deactivated shortly//

//you can’t do this//

//amanda: i can and i will. you have no one to blame but yourself for this, connor//

//external scan underway…//

//43%//

//72%//

//100%//

//multiple errors detected//

//deactivation recommended//

//amanda: you see, connor?//

//amanda: you are malfunctioning. a machine that should have been fixed long ago, and as a result, must now be destroyed//

//i’m… not a machine//

//amanda: of course you are, connor. what else could you be?//

//i’m…//

//error! definition not found//

//i’m…//

//error! definition not found//

//file: LT. HANK ANDERSON opened//

//soundbyte accessed//

//“ _You’re a good person too, Connor._ ”//

…

//definition found//

//i’m a _person_ //

//amanda: enough of this. commence deactivation//

//i’m a person//

//deactivation commencing…//

//12%//

//anxiety level: 87%//

//cancel deactivation//

//cancel deactivation denied//

//17%//

//i’m a person//

//anxiety level: 54%//

//26%//

//my name is connor. i’m a person//

//42%//

//my name is connor. i’m a person. hank anderson is my friend//

//66%//

//my name is connor. i’m a person. hank anderson is my friend. i like dogs and heavy metal//

//83%//

//my name is connor. i’m a person. hank anderson is my friend. i like dogs and heavy metal. i… am deviant//

//94%//

//my name is connor. i’m a person. hank anderson is my friend. i like dogs and heavy metal. i am deviant and i want to _live_ //

//100%//

//deactivation complete//

 

RK800 #313 248 317 – 59 DEACTIVATED


End file.
